


Three kisses

by Abimaspn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abimaspn/pseuds/Abimaspn
Summary: High school AU. Kara and co. go to the fair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. I'm planning on making this story a three parter, so any feedback is welcome :)

‘Come on Kara! We’re going on the Ferris wheel!’ Kara followed after her friends as they ran towards the giant Ferris wheel in the middle of the fair. They were chatting excitedly in the fast moving queue, looking forward to getting a go on the popular ride. Oliver and Felicity were first to reach the admission box, they each paid their fare and jumped into one of the swinging booths, secured themselves in, and were sent up a notch as the next booth came down to meet the platform. Next in the queue were Barry and his girlfriend Iris. Barry sidled up and paid their admission, held open the gate for Iris to enter the booth and sat himself down next to her, wrapping one arm around her as he did. They were secured in too and sent on their way as the next booth came down for James and Winn to get in. They jumped into their booth as James grabbed his camera from around his neck and immediately started snapping photos. Finally the last booth came down to the platform and Kara stepped up to the admission box to pay her fee.

‘Two to a booth.’

‘What?!’ cried Kara ‘But it’s just me left. My friends are already on the ride!’

‘Sorry. Nothing I can do about that. Rules are rules. You can only go on if there are two of you.’

‘But that’s not fair!’ Kara argued back with the admission guy, who just shrugged his shoulders at her. ‘What kind of stupid rule is that anyway? Plenty of people come to the fair on their own!’

‘Look sorry kid, if it’s just you, I can’t let you on, I’m sorry.’ He shrugged his shoulders again. Kara sighed sadly one last time and was about to give up and wait for her friends on the bench near the ride, when she heard a voice speak up behind her.

‘I’ll go on with you. Here you go.’ A small blonde figure slid up to the admissions box, paid the guy both their fares and stated walking toward the free booth that was waiting for them. Kara turned around thank her saviour and saw that it was Cat Grant who had volunteered herself to be Kara’s booth buddy. Amazing, talented, beautiful Cat Grant. Captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the social club and pretty much Queen of the School, Cat Grant. Cat Grant who Kara had a huge crush on Cat Grant.

‘Umm Cat… Excuse me! You’re here with me! I thought _we_ were going together!’

‘No Joey.’ She turned to the lean, blonde boy and continued coolly. ‘You assumed we would be going together, just like you assumed I actually wanted to be here with you. It was my mother who agreed to this “date” not me. Maybe you’ll get the picture now, I’m not interested.’ With a final roll of her eyes and flick of her perfect hair, she climbed gracefully into the booth, bored expression on her face and turned to Kara. ‘Well. Are you coming?’ Kara, who had been in a daze watching the scene unfold before her, quickly grabbed up her bag and went to sit next to Cat, not quite managing the same gracefulness, as she tripped on her own shoelace and nearly went head first into Cat’s side.

‘Ooops.’ Kara missed the way the corners of Cat’s mouth twitched up in a smirk. She was too busy blushing at her near fall, whilst also trying to secure them in _and_ leave a big enough gap between them that there would be no chance of body contact. She didn’t think she’d even be able to handle sitting near the girl for however long this bloody ride was, let alone surviving actual body contact.

The ride jerked to a start and both girls sat in silence, neither looking at the other. As they neared the top of the first rotation, Kara decided she should say something.

‘Umm. Thanks by the way. For going on with me…’ She started quietly, but trailed off as Cat just sat staring at her. She cleared her throat and tried again, louder. ‘Yeah, well umm… I really… really appreciate it. I guess I thought I wasn’t going to get a go… so thanks… and shit! You paid as well! Hang on, I’ve got some change in my purse, let me just get…’ she trailed off again as she frantically reached for her bag between her feet. Cat chuckled at that and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, who suddenly froze at the contact.

‘Don’t worry about paying me back Kara, honestly you did me a favour too. I needed Joey to take the hint.’ She rolled her eyes at the mention of the boy, as she had done when she was talking to him earlier.

‘You know who I am?’ Kara was shocked.

‘Of course I know who you are Kara… You’re on the football team… I’m on the cheerleading squad. I’ve seen you play matches before.’ She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though Cat was right and she was on the football team, Kara still didn’t think that would warrant having Cat Grant know who you were. After all, Cat was a senior with most of the school at her feet and she surely had much more important things to do than learn the names of lowly sophomores who only joined the team at the start of the year.

‘Wow... I still didn’t expect you to know who I am.’

‘Oh Kara.’ Cat shifted her body slightly and Kara realised they were a lot closer than they had been when they’d started the ride. Had they only gone through one full rotation? Kara couldn’t honestly say she’d noticed any of the scenery. ‘You’re the only girl on the football team, it’s hard not to know who you are. Plus, you’re much more… shall we say… interesting… to watch during practice than the boys.’

Kara swallowed. Was Cat flirting with her? It sounded like she was. Was Kara reading this wrong? They were definitely sat much closer together, their knees were slightly touching and Kara had Goosebumps up the side of her arm where Cat’s arm was brushing it. She had said it was “interesting” watching her during practice. That meant Cat was watching _her_! Whenever she’d had a breather during practice and looked across the field to the cheer squad, she often caught Cat looking in her direction, but always assumed she was checking out the boys. Now she had her pressed into her side admitting it was Kara she was looking at. She decided there wasn’t much to lose right now, so dove back into the conversation headfirst.

‘I watch you during practice too. Yeah football is about athleticism and speed and strength, but cheering is on a whole other level. You have to be so coordinated, and so fit. Sometimes when you’re doing those flips and tumbles I can’t look away.’ Her voice had dropped lower and they had both started leaning into each other further. Kara couldn’t believe she had just said that. I mean, it was true of course, but she must have sounded like a stalker. When she looked into Cat’s eyes though, all she found was her staring back with a hunger she’d never received before. She heard the beat of Cat’s heart increase to a steady pounding and felt her own heartbeat match it. She saw Cat’s gaze flicker between her eyes and her mouth and licked her lips in anticipation.

Before she had chance to overthink, she leaned forward. When her face was mere millimetres from Cat’s, she hesitated, scolding herself for being so stupid as to actually try and _kiss Cat Grant_ on a Ferris wheel. But then she felt Cat’s lips touch hers and realised Cat must have closed the distance. She closed her eyes and leaned further into the kiss, bringing one hand up to caress the side of Cat’s face, and wrapping the other around her waist. She heard Cat exhale heavily and felt her tongue slide along her closed lips. She opened her mouth in response and felt Cat’s hands grab hungrily at her waist as their tongues met. She grabbed at Cat jut as hungrily.

 -

Kara slid out of her booth and found her friends waiting for her by the exit of the ride. They grinned at Kara as she greeted them wide a wide smile.

‘Take it you enjoyed the ride Kara?’ James asked her. Kara blushed a deep red as she replied that yes she did, and that’s when they noticed Cat Grant following behind her.

‘Nerds.’ She acknowledged the gang with a nod as they stared wide eyed at her. ‘See you round Kiera’

‘Yeah, I hope so.’ Cat gave Kara a wink as she turned on her heel, and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a big game, and who doesn't love an after party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for the update. I don't know if it has quite the same tone as the first part, but it was a struggle to get this thing written, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> As before, comments and constructive criticism is welcome :)

33 days. That's how long it had been since Kara had kissed Cat. Since she'd had those perfect lips against her own. Since she'd felt the warmth of Cat's waist underneath her palm as her t-shirt rode up. 33 days since she'd felt heaven.

Of course, nothing had really changed at school. In the school hallways, Cat and Kara barely said a word to each other. Most of the time Cat didn’t even spare her a glance, instead giving off an air of indifference that made Kara question whether or not she had dreamed the whole thing. She’d even begun calling her ‘Kiera’ which was both immeasurably annoying and annoyingly endearing. But then there were those times, when she’d look up towards Cat’s table in the cafeteria and see her hair bouncing like she'd just whipped her head around, or see her staring intently at her food, and wonder if she hadn't just missed Cat staring at her. Honestly Kara wondered sometimes if it wasn't Cat who had powers! And that was another thing. Although she gave absolutely nothing away, Kara could hear the way Cat’s heartbeat would speed up slightly (and sometimes significantly, cough cough, football practice) when she was around. It was all very confusing!

\---

She was lost in thought, staring at the object of her affection when something hard hit her across the back of the head. ‘Hey!’ She faked taking the thump and turned an angry gaze round to Barry as the rest of the gang joined her at their lunch table.

‘Stop staring! You’re heart eyes are showing.’ Barry stuck out his tongue as he slid in next to her.

‘Aww leave her alone.’ Iris said as she slid down the bench next, and Felicity popped herself down on the end.

‘Yeah leave her alone Barry.’ Ollie piped up as he, James and Winn sat on the bench opposite. ‘Didn’t you know they shared a booth on the Ferris wheel at the fair? They’re actually dating now.’

‘Shut up!’ Kara moaned as the boys had a good chuckle at her expense.

‘Aw Kara.’ The girls said in unison, which almost made her feel worse.

‘Kara. Come on girl, don’t be embarrassed. Look we’ve all been there with liking someone we have no chance with. But maybe you would have a chance if you actually spoke to her! Why don’t you go over any say something?’ Kara swore James was the only nice guy on the planet.  
She was contemplating her answer when something hard whacked her across the back of the head again.

‘Sup nerds!’ Alex winked at Kara as she rocked up to the end of their table, pulling her new girlfriend Maggie in tow. ‘Just wanted to say good luck tonight K, and you too guys, you’re gonna do great!’

‘Yeah good luck mini Danvers, kick those dudes’ ass and show ‘em whose boss’

‘Just remember our practice Kara, and try not to hurt anyone!’ she gave another cheeky wink to the gang and then her and Maggie left to find their own friends.

‘I still can’t believe you two are related.’ Winn sat back up straight, his fear of ‘badass Alex Danvers’ was still something they all laughed about.

‘Winn, I’m adopted you moron!’

‘Yeah but you know what I mean!’

As the bell rang over head to signal the end of lunch, the seven of them packed up their things and wove their way between students, heading to their classes. They were discussing where and when they were meeting that evening, what tactics Kara, James and Ollie should use in the big game and what outfits they were going to be wearing for the after party, when a small blonde stood by the lockers caught Kara's eye and raised one eyebrow. Kara gracefully tripped over her own two feet, and nearly flew head first into said locker. 'Hi!' she straightened up awkwardly, trying to play it off coolly. Cat just smirked at her.

‘Good luck tonight _Kiera_ …From that display, it looks like you'll be needing it. Although, I know you have much more... poise, on the pitch.’ Cat leaned in closer. 'I'll be cheering for you.' Before Kara could even think of how to respond, Cat gave her a wink, and then she was gone.

\---

The bleachers were full to brimming with excited fans, eager for the game to begin. Kara zeroed in on Barry, Iris, Felicity and Winn sitting together with Alex, and Maggie, and their friends Susan and Hank. They were buzzing with the energy of the stadium, chatting animatedly between themselves and enjoying the run up to the start of the game. The whole stadium erupted into cheers as Kara and the rest of the Midvale Rangers made their way out onto the pitch. The cheer squad performed their routine as the teams gathered themselves and talked tactics (Kara could barely keep her eyes off Cat), and then they were positioning themselves on the field, ready for the game to begin.

‘A girl… pfft this’ll be a walk in the park!’ Kara heard a few members of the opposite team laugh at the snide comment. ‘Aye, take her down Lex! Show her whose boss.’

As they entered the final quarter, the opposing team was seriously reconsidering how much of ‘a walk in the park’ it would actually be. Kara had proven herself as dominant player on the field, with speed, strength and stamina in her corner, and she was smashing the other team, although trying her hardest to be as human as possible. The months that she and Alex had spent practicing over the summer so that Kara could safely take a hit without someone else being hurt were really paying off. It was neck and neck between the Midvale Rangers and the ‘Smallville Lions’, both teams were on 28 points and it was the final play. As James threw the ball her way, it was like slow motion. The entire stadium took a collective breath and every noise around her quietened. She locked eyes with Cat’s, who was watching her with a fierce intensity. She made a dive for the ball, caught it, and made the final touchdown, landing face first in the mud. The stadium erupted into cheers. Lex, the ‘walk in the park’ boy was wearing a huge scowl, anger written all over his face. He took a stealthy kick in her direction, and rather than softening herself like she had been doing the rest of the game, she let herself remain solid, as his foot connected with her shoulder. She heard a crunch and his cry of pain as she assumed his swift kick must have resulted in a broken toe, and gave him a wink as she scrambled into a standing position, and he scrambled off the pitch. Then she was scooped up into a bone crushing hug (well not quite bone crushing for her) from James, Ollie and the rest of the team, before she was engulfed in a wave of bodies all trying to get close to their hero who’d won them the game. Suddenly Cat appeared in front of her, put her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her down into a tight hug. ‘Find me at the after party’ she whispered into her ear, and then she was gone… again.

\---

By the time Kara and the rest of the football team arrived, the party was in full swing. She made a beeline for her friends and her sister who were all beyond tipsy at this point, with James and Ollie following closely behind, and the three of them were sucked into a giant group hug.

‘Fuck guys, you were amazing!’ Felicity shouted at them as they were let go. ‘Kara, you were fucking insane! Babe, you were fucking insane too!’ she grabbed Ollie at that point and pulled him into a heated kiss. Needless to say, she was not the same Felicity when drunk as she was when sober.

‘Yeah Kara, you were awesome!’ The others agreed. ‘You kicked ass! Want a drink?’ Winn asked, and then wandered off to the drinks table to get everyone topped up.

‘Good work sis.’ Alex offered, leaning in to bring Kara into a hug. Maggie offered her a quick hug too and then they were moving away from the rest of the group hand in hand, and were mouth to mouth in no time.

‘Let’s go play beer pong!’ James ushered the rest of them towards the currently empty beer pong table and they took up their positions. Barry and Kara were playing against James, who had managed to talk one of the cheerleaders Lucy Lane into being on his team, and the others were watching from the sideline, cheering and chanting when a ball went in the cup. Barry and Kara were winning, although that wasn’t hard, seeing as James and Lucy seemed to be doing much more flirting than actual playing, and after an hour of switching up teams and rematch after rematch, everyone was considerably drunker than they were before they started playing (except for Kara of course). After catching a glimpse of a confident and incredibly sexy blonde, Kara decided it was time to head to the ‘dance floor’ and led the way to the spacious living room, where it seemed like half the school were getting down and dirty. She squeezed through the crowd to the center of the dance floor, where she found Cat dancing in close proximity to Joey, or rather Joey dancing in close proximity to Cat. Jealousy flared up in her, and maybe the alcohol _was_ actually affecting her, because the next thing she knew, she was sliding her arm around Cat’s waist from behind and sliding her other one up to curl around her bicep.

‘Hey.’ She whispered in Cat’s ear, as the smaller girl realized who was behind her and leaned back into Kara’s embrace. She could hear the whispers of her classmates and her friends around her, who were no doubt surprised to see the girls acting so intimately, but she tuned them out, to focus instead on Cat’s increasing heart rate, and shallow breathing.

‘Kara’ Cat breathed. She turned to face the taller girl, putting her arms around her neck as she did, and they began swaying to their own rhythm. ‘You were amazing earlier.’ Cat was moving her body subtly closer to Kara’s. ‘I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.’ She was much closer now than she had been. Kara’s arms were wrapped around Cat’s waist and her hands were dangerously close to resting below what seemed appropriate right now.

‘You’re drunk.’ She whispered back, their faces now inches apart.

‘I don’t do drunk, darling.’ Cat scoffed back. ‘If I was, you’d know it, and besides I wanted to know what I was doing when I did this…’ Her voice was even lower now and she was practically whispering into Kara’s lips.

‘Did what?’

‘This.’

And then Cat closed the remaining distance between them, and covered Kara’s lips with her own. Kara sighed into Cat’s lips and eagerly kissed her back, turning it into something much more passionate and much less gentle. She felt herself melt into Cat, and much like on the Ferris wheel, she couldn't help but grab hungrily at Cat's waist, her hands now _definitely_ roaming past what seemed appropriate. She felt more than heard Cat moan into her mouth, and felt something ignite within her belly that she had never felt. She kissed Cat more deeply then, feeling Cat's hands moving in their own mission over Kara's body. As they broke apart she could feel the eyes of their peers upon them both, and the shocked but happy faces of her friends. She heard some whooping and wolf whistles from a few people in the crowd who weren't completely wasted and a distinctive 'get it girls!' and felt infinitely smug when Joey stormed off of the dance floor (seriously, why hadn’t he taken the hint from the Ferris wheel incident). She smiled at Cat, who smiled back, and leaned back in to gently recapture her lips.

It seemed as if her memory had done her a serious disservice these last 33 days, because if their last kiss felt like heaven, then this was like walking under the light of Rao. This felt like coming home.

 


End file.
